The present invention relates to thermal surfaces, and particularly, to cold and hot plates associated with food and beverages.
Restaurants, lounges, coffee bars, and other food and beverage service locations often utilize warmers and coolers to maintain food and beverages at a desired temperature until served to patrons. However, such temperature control equipment is generally not suitable or available for patrons' use while consuming food and beverages. One configuration that is available for cooling beverages at a bar is an ice bar. An ice bar includes a sheet of ice covering substantially the entire upper surface of the bar. Another configuration that is available for heating beverages is an electric hot pad designed to rest on the upper support surface of a furniture top. Such hot pads provide a heated surface that is elevated above the upper support surface and upon which a mug or other beverage container can be placed to keep the beverage hot.